


Mint To Be

by fettuccine_alfreylo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ableist Language, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Logan Lucky (2017) Setting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bondage, Choking, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Clyde Logan, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Frottage, Gentle Dom, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Humor, Injury Recovery, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Missionary Position, Online Dating, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pampering, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, YouTuber Clyde Logan, degradation kink, very brief mentions of Clyde's amputation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo
Summary: Rey has the hots for this new YouTuber called OneHandBartender.But she's also really into this sweet guy she met online called ArmyVet83.What could possibly happen?





	1. Mojito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CajunSpice714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/gifts).



***

“Afternoon, everyone. OneHandBartender here again. Happy Mixin’ Monday. With it being summertime it’s gettin’ pretty hot out there these days, so I figured I’d show ya how to make an ice cold mojito. It’s refreshin’, minty, sweet...what’s not to love? So, here’s the list of what you’ll need. I’ll make the words pop up on the screen like I usually do, but that’s as much fancy editin’ as I can do without my sister’s help. She’s outta town this week with her boyfriend but she’ll be back soon. Anywho, first things first: white rum. You can use any old brand, but _—_ ”

In the video, OneHandBartender pulls out a large bottle of rum from beneath the bar’s counter. His considerable bicep strains as he holds it up for the camera to see. 

Feeling only the slightest bit guilty, Rey sits back in her desk chair and turns her vibrator on, pressing it lightly against her clit through her underwear. 

“The brand I like is Bacardi. This has a real nice citrus flavor to it, which is why I like usin’ it in mojitos. Goes great with the lime and mint. Okay, next thing you’ll need: half a lime. I’ll just cut this one here right quick—”

He puts the lime on the bar counter, bracing it gently with his high-tech artificial hand while he cuts the oval fruit with his real hand. A close-up, slow motion camera shot captures the second his knife cuts into the rind of the fruit, releasing its juices. 

Rey gasps, turning up the speed on her vibrator. 

“Okay, all you need from here is simple syrup, club soda, and 5-10 mint leaves. I’m gonna let you in on a little secret when it comes to mint: I don’t muddle the leaves. I just shake the bajeezus out of the drink and the ice’ll release the aromatics of the mint. Now, in terms of size, smaller leaves will give you more of that minty freshness and less bitter notes, so always go for those. These here leaves are freshly picked. Grew the mint myself. It don’t get much better than this, folks. Look at these beauties.” 

The camera zooms in. Five tiny green leaves in the palm of his artificial hand. He lovingly strokes one with his pointer finger. Rey curses under her breath, bracing her foot against the leg of her desk so she can further spread her legs. 

“So we got our ingredients. Now comes the fun: we mix. First pour the rum. Two ounces oughta do it. That’s about a double shot’s worth for those of you who don’t have a measurin’ cup handy.” He expertly pours the rum into the shaker with one hand, then picks up the lime half. “Next we’re gonna squeeze the lime. I love this part. There’s somethin’ so satisfyin’ about it.” 

Another close-up shot. Him squeezing the lime, his fingers clenching the skin of the fruit while the juice trickles down into the shaker. 

When a few of his fingers get wet with the lime juice, that’s when Rey loses it. She pictures those same thick, dexterous fingers inside of her, coaxing her to climax. Him gently pulling his fingers out of her with the same care that he uses when handling delicate mint leaves. Those luscious lips of his wrapped around his fingers while he licks them clean of her arousal. 

“Fuck!” Rey whimpers, grinding down against the head of her vibrator as it sends her over the edge into an eye-rolling, toe-curling orgasm. 

In the ensuing post-orgasmic haze, Rey watches OneHandBartender shake the drink up, his bionic hand over the shaker’s lid and his real hand clasping the container. His arm and pec muscles ripple beneath his shirt with each vigorous shake of the container. The visual this presents is, frankly, obscene. 

But that’s why OneHandBartender is an internet sensation. 

Well, that and the whole ‘missing a hand’ thing. 

He has fourteen million subscribers on YouTube. He uploads a new video every Monday - “Mixin’ Monday’s”, as he calls them - and every video ends up on the trending video page without fail. 

No one knows a lot about him but people love him all the same. _Women_ love him, especially. The comments are proof enough of this. Rey lazily scrolls through them as her body pleasantly thrums with aftershocks, still returning to normal after the natural high of her climax. 

_He could shake the bajeezus out of me anyday_!, one reads. 

and then another: 

> _no one:_
> 
> _absolutely no one:_
> 
> _especially not OneHandBartender, who’s just trying to educate us about cocktails:_
> 
> _my coochie: CLENCHING WITH LUST_

and another: 

> _i want to climb this country boy like a goddamn tree and make a tree fort in his massive arms while he serenades me about the benefits of not muddling mint leaves_
> 
> _like this comment if u agree_

Rey does exactly that, clicking the thumbs up icon underneath the comment so the likes count changes from 851 to 852. 

Then she likes the video itself, adds it to her favorites for later, and exits out of the browser with a sigh. 

She really, _really_ needs to get laid. _Soon._

Preferably by a giant mountain man of a bartender, but she can settle for less. 

***

She starts off by joining the usual dating sites. But, after a few meaningless conversations that end with guys sending her unsolicited dick pics, she takes a step back to reconsider what she _really,_ truly wants. 

She wants to get laid, yes. It’s been a very long time since she’s had sex and as much as she enjoys using toys on herself, she craves that human connection. 

But she also wants someone to take care of her, not just in a sexual way. 

Someone who provides for her, keeps her safe, tucks her in at night...or even someone who calls her by a pet name. Like sweetheart. Princess. _Babygirl._ Someone who can spoil her and maybe even give her a taste of a carefree, financially stable life that she never had growing up. 

“What you need is a sugardaddy. Emphasis on the daddy,” Rose says, after Rey explains her lack of success with dating. 

Rey isn’t entirely unfamiliar with the concept. She’s fairly vanilla in terms of kinks, but she’s watched enough porn to know what Daddy kink is. She’s heard of sugardaddies and sugarbabies, too. But she’s never entertained the thought of joining that kind of lifestyle herself. 

Until now. 

She’s struggling to balance a shitty waitressing job while she finishes her last year as an engineering major at CoruTech University in Coruscant, Ohio. She has a scholarship that pays for basic college expenses, but that goes away once she graduates, and her uncertain future post-college is already making her anxious. It would be...nice. Really nice, to have someone that she could lean on while she finds her footing. And with no family members of her own to provide that level of support, it wouldn’t hurt to at least _try_ to find someone. He doesn’t even have to be young. Or good-looking. Just nice and caring, with enough disposable income to help her out for awhile. 

“How...how can I find someone like that?” Rey asks, swallowing her pride. 

Rose beams, taking out her phone and typing away. “Paige will know. That’s how she paid for grad school.” 

***

The app that Paige provides isn’t what Rey expected. 

Its sleek, no nonsense design is easy to navigate, and seems to combine the basic demographic features of a traditional dating service with that of a kinky social networking app. 

The ‘looking for’ feature is particularly interesting, and lists way more kink and fetish terms than Rey ever knew existed. Rather than look up the 50+ terms to see what they all mean, she checks a modest three boxes that she thinks apply to her situation: Sugardaddy, Daddy Dom, and Gentle Dom. 

After uploading a chest-down body shot for her profile picture and filling out the brief ‘about me’ section, Rey decides to take the initiative and message a few promising profiles herself. She’s never been one to make the first move, but this is different than just dating for fun. If she wants this, _really_ wants this, she has to put in the appropriate amount of work. 

The first guy she finds is looking for a “little princess to spoil rotten”. His profile makes him seem nice enough; he’s 55, divorced (so he says), owns a contracting company, and likes to go sailing in his free time. 

The second potential match is much the same: a middle-aged businessman with a well-paying job, looking for someone to spend money on. This man seems a little bit more kinkier than the first one; he’s really into spanking, bondage, and something called Nyotaimori, which turns out to be the fairly harmless act of eating sushi off a women’s body. A bit weird, but nothing that Rey wouldn’t be able to handle if it came to that. 

The third man _really_ catches her interest, though. He’s 35, younger than the others. 

ArmyVet83. 

His profile picture doesn’t give much away; as with the majority of profiles she’s come across so far, the picture doesn’t include his face. But his chest is _huge,_ even though it’s hidden from view behind a comfy looking flannel shirt. The only other man that comes to mind as being even remotely this large is OneHandBartender and that immediately excites her. Much like OneHandBartender, this guy looks like he could pick her up with ease. The kind of guy who could probably wrestle a bear and survive. The kind of guy who could carry her across the threshold of his log cabin and settle her down in front of the fireplace, taking off every item of her clothing with his burly hands. 

Yes, burly. That’s the perfect word to describe ArmyVet83. 

As if his body wasn’t alluring enough, his “about me” makes him even more endearing. 

> _Hello. Thanks for visiting my profile. I’m new to this and don’t have much experience with a lot of this kink stuff, but I do know I’m looking for a sweet lady to provide for seeing as I finally have the means to do so. My momma always said it’s bad luck to mention how much money you make so that’s all I’ll say about my finances on here. I’m a tad rusty when it comes to flirting or dating so apologies in advance if I’m shy at first. Just know I’d love to talk to you and get to know you if I sound like the type of person you’re looking for._
> 
> _Have a good day. Take care._

That adorably polite closing remark gives Rey the final push she needs to message him. 

> _Curiousnewbie98: Hi. So...I don’t normally do this. This is my first day using the app, actually. But you seem really nice and down-to-earth so I figure it’s worth a shot :) Would love to hear back from you._

Letting out an exhale, Rey sets her phone down and carries on with her homework for the summer course she’s taking. 

After homework comes cheap mac and cheese for dinner, and after dinner she watches an episode of _Stranger Things_ with Rose. 

By the time she’s showered and gotten into bed three hours later, she still hasn’t received a message back. Which is...fine. Okay. She can deal. Maybe he’s busy, or maybe he isn’t interested and is too polite to explain the particulars in a message. Whatever the reason, though, she can’t help but feel at least a _little_ disappointed. She’d had a good feeling about him. 

She remedies her crappy mood in the best way she knows how: pulling up a video of OneHandBartender on her phone and letting her vibrator do the rest. 

*** 

The next morning before class, there’s one unread message waiting for her in the dating app. Heart in her throat, Rey opens up the messaging feature, desperately hoping the message will be from the person she wants it to be.

And it is. 

> _ArmyVet83: Hey there. So sorry to not message sooner sweetheart. Life has been a little hectic for me lately and I keep odd hours but I’m glad that you messaged me. How are things going for you today?_

That little _sweetheart_ , so casually added into the message, makes Rey break out into a flush. Maybe she _is_ kinkier than she thinks because...yes. That pet name is doing it for her already. Her trembling, sweaty hands make it hard for her to type back, but she manages to draft a semi-normal response within a few minutes. She reads it back to herself three times before she hits send, making sure that it doesn’t give away how much he’s already turned her on. 

> _Curiousnewbie98: No worries! I figured you were busy :) Things are going good so far today! Just getting ready for school. I’m in college and technically on summer break right now, but I decided to take a class to make my Fall course load a little easier. What about you? What are you up to?_

She doesn’t expect an immediate reply back this time but she gets one anyway. 

She quickly replies and then gets another one from him. 

And then another. 

Which leads to her messaging him back and forth the entire day. All throughout class, every second she can sneak in during her shift at the diner, and on the bus ride home to her campus apartment. 

She learns that both of his parents passed away under really unfortunate circumstances; his mom lost her battle with cancer and his dad died soon after that due to a roof collapse. Despite these tragic family losses, he still has an older brother and a younger sister that he cares for very much, along with a niece who competes in beauty pageants. 

She also finds out that he’s a bartender. Well, not _quite_ a bartender anymore, so he explains. He owns a bar, but he’s started a new lucrative job that takes up a lot of time that would have normally been spent bartending. It’s the same thing as far as Rey is concerned, and she’s delighted. She has, by some stroke of luck, found a man who is not only a bartender and built like a tree, but who is _also_ well-off and presumably willing to enter an arrangement with her if things keep going the right way. Whether that arrangement ends up being sexual, romantic, or just companionable remains to be seen. 

But Rey _can_ confidently say that she’s falling for this stranger, and she’s falling for him _fast_. 

***

After a few days of constant messaging back and forth, they decide to take the conversation off the dating app and exchange phone numbers instead. 

After another full week of texting, they decide to meet in person. 

He says he lives about three hours away in West Virginia, but he offers to come to her seeing as she doesn’t have a car. Rey readily agrees, too excited to think about the particulars or safety of what she’s about to do. She doesn’t even know what he _looks like_ , for God’s sake. He’s told her that he wants her to get a full impression of him face-to-face because he’s “different”, whatever that means. She doesn’t know. But she _does_ know that he’s kind, sweet, and thoughtful. 

He hasn’t once pressured her to start sexual conversations and really, if it weren’t for Rey initiating the flirtation, she has no doubt that he would willingly keep it G-rated. He’s a gentleman through and through, and she has every reason to believe he’ll continue treating her with the utmost respect when they meet. _That_ ’s what is most important to Rey. Hot body aside, bartending job aside, his personality is what truly makes him special. 

On the day of the meet-up, Rey wakes up extra early and shaves every part of her body that may be displayed in the near future. She exfoliates and lotions like a madwoman, and spends an embarrassingly long amount of time doing her makeup and picking out an outfit. She settles on a floral maxi shirt dress that looks classy even though she’d thrifted it for dirt cheap at Goodwill. Her strappy wedge heels are worse for wear, having been scuffed one too many times, but the overall effect when she looks in the mirror is nice. She looks confident, stylish...even a little bit sexy. She hopes that ArmyVet83 will think the same thing when he sees her. 

The place where they’re meeting is a French-inspired bistro in one of the nicer shopping malls in Coruscant. The bus ride over to the mall is tortuously long for Rey and by the time she arrives, she’s sweating bullets from the heat and how nervous she is to finally meet him. It’s a safe public place, full of customers already, but she shoots off a quick text to Rose with her location just so her friend won’t worry. Then she takes a seat at a quaint little table in the back of the restaurant as she waits for ArmyVet83 to arrive. 

She’s halfway through a level of Candy Crush on her phone when she hears a deep, rumbly voice that sounds oddly familiar. 

“Excuse me, ma'am. Is this seat taken?”

Rey looks up. Way, way up. Because holy _shit_ , he’s tall. 

But all thoughts of his height vanish when she gets a good look at his face. Shoulder length jet black hair. Neatly trimmed facial hair of the same color. Kind brown eyes. A large, regal looking nose. Lips that are gorgeously full and plump, just begging to be kissed.

Unbidden, her eyes travel back down his body. 

A wide, strong chest. Bulky arms. His right hand is relaxed at his side. And the other...

It's artificial. 

Rey can’t move or even speak as the realization hits. 

It’s _him_. 

ArmyVet83. Is OneHandBartender.

And he’s...here. In the flesh. In front of her. Looking so handsome in a grey button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Carrying...oh God, are those _flowers_ _?_

This can’t be real. This can’t be happening. 

_But it is._

Somehow, some way, by some strange twist of fate, she’s ended up on a date with the same person whose videos she’s obsessed with. 

The same person she’s furiously masturbated to for the last several months. 

And he has absolutely no idea.


	2. Mimosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: this chapter has some self-directed albeist language. If that is upsetting to you proceed with caution!

***

Clyde knew, when he woke up in a hospital bed after the roadside mine explosion, that his hand was completely gone. He could feel it. Or rather, he couldn’t feel it. It was the loss of sensation he noticed first before the pain. No fingers curling, no knuckles cracking, no sweaty palms. 

He also knew, once he looked down at the bandages covering a stump where his left hand used to be, that his life had been changed forever - and for the worse. The dreaded Logan curse had finally claimed him as its victim, maiming him in the cruelest way. Clyde worked with his hands. He _needed_ hands as a soldier. Without both of them, what use was he?

It took him a while to come to terms with that. 

And it took him even longer to accept that he was going to be seen as an oddity to strangers from now on, no matter what he did with his life. He was damaged goods. A cripple. Someone to gawk and stare at. 

That horse’s ass Max Chilblain who’d come into Duck Tape awhile back had reminded him of that. Boone County is small, Danville even smaller, and the people in it are close-knit, like family. They accept him for who he is, missing hand and all. 

But outsiders...

_“Mind doing that drink thing again? I want to shoot a post. I have 1.2 million followers. This could make you famous.”_

Clyde had been taken aback at the time, too hurt to say anything in defense. Jimmy had instead.

_“How ‘bout he bounce a damn ball on his nose for you next like a trained seal?”_

It had escalated from there and Clyde hadn’t gotten a chance to say much else on account of setting fire to Chilblain’s fancy car. But sometimes he wishes he could go back in time and tell that Limey son-of-a-bitch that he _would_ become famous. 

Because now he is. 

14 million followers and counting. And it’s all on his own terms. He films what he likes and uploads it. Makes real good money doing it, too. Jimmy still doesn’t approve, of course. He sees it as Clyde selling out and making a fool out of himself and his disability for profit. 

Maybe Jimmy is right. But Clyde doesn’t care, not anymore. He’s able to share what he likes doing nowadays - making drinks - not only with patrons of the bar but the entire world. Enough people seem to genuinely like it. Like _him_ , in spite of (or maybe because of) his missing hand. Mellie chalks it up to his female viewers being taken with him. Although he’s read his share of comments that have made him blush something fierce, Clyde knows better. Even before the accident, he was never easy on the eyes like Jimmy. He’s too tall and goofy looking. 

Regardless of the reasons behind it all, what matters is that he’s found a newfound purpose in his life. A purpose that he’s been lacking since he was injured. What’s more, he’s been able to invest a considerable portion of his income already and if things keep looking up, he’ll never have to worry about money again for the rest of his life. That heist will have been for nothing. He can care for his siblings (as much as they’ll let him), his niece Sadie, for the upkeep of the bar...

And yet, despite all the fame and the money, he oftentimes feels like something’s still missing. 

_Someone._

He’s always wanted to have a sweetheart. Someone he could dote on and buy pretty things for. Someone he could even buy a sparkly ring for, someday. All these thoughts excite him. They call to some primal need inside of him. To provide, to look after, to protect. 

The problem is, he can’t exactly approach any attractive girl he claps eyes on and tell her all this. There are only a certain amount of young women in town and he’s probably distantly related to some of them, knowing his family’s wild history. He’s got to branch out and start online dating, even though doing so scares the living daylights out of him. He’d dated a couple girls in his youth but that was before the accident. 

He hasn’t been with anyone since. 

***

He starts out by researching. 

Having a computer and a reliable internet speed opens up a whole world of knowledge that hadn’t been available to him before his YouTube career. A simple 'how to date' search leads him down many rabbit holes, some more interesting than others. 

Some a lot weirder than others, too. 

He finds out that there are other men like him who have these fantasies of providing for women. He doesn’t really like the name for it at first - _Sugardaddy_ \- but after even more research, he stumbles upon all sorts of erotica and porn where similar ideas of a daddy figure feature heavily. 

And Lord forgive him, Clyde likes it. A lot. He’d love to have a woman call him daddy, or mister, or sir. He’d love to tie a woman up like some of the videos show and pleasure her. Take her over his knee and spank her, tickle her. Give her rules to follow. Nothing too mean or controlling. He doesn’t like that. Just...sweet rules that feed into his need to care for someone. Texting him her plans for the day. Sending him pictures of her wearing naughty lingerie that he buys for her. Getting enough sleep, having enough to eat, staying hydrated, that sort of thing. 

He wants this kind of relationship so much, he signs up for a kinkier dating app, hoping it will increase his chances of finding someone who wants it, too. 

And lo and behold, he eventually _does_. 

He’s always nervous when he initiates a message with someone, even with the added anonymity of a (hands free) body shot instead of his face for his profile picture. But this person - Curiousnewbie98 - she’d messaged _him_ first, instead. No one’s ever done that before. 

> _Curiousnewbie98: Hi. So...I don’t normally do this. This is my first day using the app, actually. But you seem really nice and down-to-earth so I figure it’s worth a shot :) Would love to hear back from you._

The time stamp on her message shows that she’d sent it to him nearly twelve hours ago. Clyde curses himself, quickly clicking on her picture so it will direct him to her page. He’d completely lost track of time editing his latest bartending video, and he hates to think of what this Curiousnewbie98 might have felt after not receiving a prompt reply. 

Her profile says she’s younger than him. 21. She’s a lot younger, to be honest. But part of Clyde likes that she is. The same part that he has, after much consideration, labeled the ‘daddydom’ side of him. And from exploring her page, she doesn’t appear to have an age-limit set; it just says she’s looking for a Sugardaddy, Daddy Dom, or Gentle Dom. 

Every role that Clyde would be more than willing to fulfill for her. 

He gladly messages her back. 

***

He finds out that she’s a college student, smart as a whip and studying to be an engineer. She lives a state over in Coruscant, Ohio, but that doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. The more he talks to her, the more he’s convinced that he may in fact have met his dream girl. He’ll gladly drive hours to see her. So when she mentions meeting in person a week into their conversation, Clyde jumps at the opportunity. Maybe it’s a tad rash of a decision to travel to a much larger city to meet a stranger, given his newfound internet fame. But he has a good feeling about her, and this good feeling only grows stronger by the day. 

Jimmy and Mellie have all sorts of questions when Clyde tells them he’s going out of town for the weekend, and within a few hours word of his planned absence has spread everywhere. Damn gossipers.

“Last time you skipped town, you was in the county prison! You better not be up to no good again, Clyde Logan,” Purple Lady scolds him at church. 

And later at the bar, the Fish brothers are similarly nosy. 

“What you goin’ outta town for, Mr. Celebrity?” Sam Bang asks, sticking his dirty hands into the complimentary peanuts on the bar counter. 

Clyde sighs. He’d just topped that basket up. 

“None of your business, that’s what.” 

Fish Bang snorts. “You got a fancy YouTube convention or somethin’?”

Clyde blinks. That’s...not a bad excuse, come to think of it. 

“I better not hear you talk anythin’ about that, you hear?” he grumbles, knowing they’ll do exactly that. 

By the next day, everyone thinks he’s off to a YouTube convention. Only Mellie gives him a lingering, suspicious look as she says goodbye, promising to tend to the bar until he returns.

***

Coruscant is big. Probably not as big as someplace like New York, but bigger than any city Clyde has been to. His hotel room overlooks the downtown skyline, the morning traffic on the streets below him so different to the quiet sounds of nature he normally wakes up to. 

He takes his time getting ready, ironing his clothes with the hotel room’s iron and even combing his hair extra neat. A once-over in the bathroom mirror tells him that he looks alright. As good as he’ll ever look, at any rate. 

By the time he drives over to the mall where the little bistro is located, he still has a couple hours to spare. He finds a flower shop on one end and picks up a dozen roses. 

Then, he paces. 

A lot. To the end of the mall and back, then again. 

When that gets tiring, he finds a bench that’s within sight of the agreed upon French bistro where they’re having brunch. He reads back over the contract he’d typed up on his phone, adding notes every so often. From what he’d read online, having a contract ready will help them reach a mutual understanding about the ins-and-outs of the relationship. It feels a tad silly to be this overprepared, but he’s only got one real hand to start with. He figures it’s better not to go into this with it being empty handed. 

***

Clyde instinctively knows that the cute girl in the flower dress that walks into the fancy-schmancy bistro an hour later is Curiousnewbie98. 

She looks the right age and there’s just something about her that sticks out. She’s got this radiance, the same sort of positive energy that comes across in her text messages. 

She talks to the host for a moment then disappears from his view, wandering off into the restaurant to find a seat. 

Clyde stands up and shifts the bouquet of roses in his arms, feeling more anxious than he’s felt in awhile. In fact, he hasn’t been this on edge since breaking out of prison. 

Who knew that dating could be as intimidating as all that nonsense? 

“Shit,” he mumbles, checking his wristwatch for the umpteenth time. The date still doesn’t technically start for another five minutes so he could in theory stand out here till then, but...it just wouldn’t do. Cold feet or no, his parents raised him better than to keep a lady waiting. 

He enters the restaurant, bypassing the host as quickly as possible. He stands out in here like a sore thumb and feels like a bull in a china shop. All these city folk sipping their tea out of teacups and eating bite-sized food. It’s more than a bit ridiculous. 

But no one else in here matters. He came here for _her_. 

And when he sees her, tucked away at a little table at the back of the restaurant, he knows he’d willingly come back here, too, every day of the week if it meant he’d see her again. 

She doesn’t look up when he approaches, her little nose scrunched up as she plays a game on her phone. Candycrush, it looks like. Sadie has taught him how to play it, ever since he bought her a new iPad.

Clyde gulps, cursing himself for taking this long to make himself known. 

“Excuse me, ma’am. Is this seat taken?”

She looks up and he immediately knows that he’s a goner. She has the most beautiful hazel eyes he’s ever seen. Shoulder length hair the color of chocolate. Rosy cheeks, freckles on her nose, and dewy pink lips. 

She’s so far out of his league, Clyde is momentarily stunned, and can only manage to stare at her. 

She stares back at him, her eyes wide. 

Then her gaze darts down his body, stopping at his arms. 

Clyde winces a bit on instinct. He’d been dreading this part. 

‘I’m an amputee’ tends to scare the ladies off, in his limited experience. Of the few conversations he’s previously had on the dating site, every last one had fizzled out once he’d mentioned his disability. 

So he hadn’t mentioned it to Curiousnewbie98, and had asked her in not-so-many words that she save her judgements about his appearance until she saw him in person. 

Well, she can see him now. And he’s worried she’s not liking him one bit. 

Breathing out through his nose, he remembers his military training and straightens his back. Head tall, neck long, shoulders out. He may not feel confident, but he can at least make himself appear so. 

Miraculously, it seems to do the trick. 

Because her face suddenly transforms into a smile big enough to light up the entirety of Boone County at Christmastime.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She holds out her hand for him to shake and he does. Her palm is warm to the touch, her fingers so small compared to his. Dainty. She’s dainty, and so little, and he’s never wanted so badly to take a woman into his arms and kiss her all over. 

“What’s your name?” He asks a bit too abruptly, but she doesn’t seem to notice or care.

“I’m Rey.”

“Rey,” he echoes.

Like sunshine.

“Mhm. What’s yours?”

“Clyde.”

He realizes, belatedly, that he’s still clasping her hand. He lets go quickly and thrusts out his other arm, his artificial hand grasping the bouquet of flowers. “These are for you.”

He watches closely to see if she reacts strangely to his prosthetic hand this time but she doesn’t. At all. Instead she takes the flowers from him, eyelashes fanning her cheeks as she buries her nose into the blooms.

“They’re beautiful! I love the way roses smell. Do you want to take a seat?”

“Uh...yeah. I’ll do that.”

Easier said than done. The chairs are tiny, way too small for a man of his size. He practically folds himself into the seat, trying his best not to take up that much room. 

When he looks across the table at her he finds that she’s still smiling, her pearly white teeth biting into her bottom lip. 

And Lord, his cock takes immediate attention at the sight, growing hard in his jeans. He shifts in his seat and scoots his chair a little bit closer to the table so his traitorous crotch can’t be seen. 

“So…” she begins.

“So.” 

“You’re...really big. In person. Bigger than I expected.” She giggles, burying her face in her hands. “Oh my God, I’m sorry. It’s just - you’re really handsome.”

Clyde blinks in surprise. No one’s ever called him handsome to his face. Silly YouTube comments, sometimes. But never in person. “Gosh, thank you. You’re—”

Beautiful. Exquisite. Sexy. Gorgeous. 

“—Mighty pretty.” He stifles a growl of frustration for his awkward nature and continues, “If that ain’t too forward. _Isn’t_ too forward.”

“Oh it’s not. At all. Thank you.” She tucks her hair behind her ear, still grinning. It’s making _him_ smile just looking at her. 

She’s like a breath of fresh air. Confident, sweet, kind. And she’s slowly but surely opening him up. Clyde has never been a man of many words. He’d rather sit and observe than talk over people or ask questions. But he wants to know everything there is to know about her, everything that he hasn’t already learned about her over text. 

They talk for a very long time in between eating their brunch, though he doesn’t quite work up the courage to mention he’s a YouTuber or go over the contract yet. He orders something called a Croque Monsieur that ends up being a glorified ham and cheese sandwich. She orders a mimosa and an Eggs Benedict, which end up being...really alluring, highly suggestive foods to eat. Every time hollandaise sauce gets on her mouth, she swipes at it with her little pink tongue. And every time she takes a sip of her drink, her throat bobs in such a way that makes his breath hitch. 

Needless to say, by the time he’s paid the bill, Clyde is rock hard and aching, and he’s embarrassed to move from his seat for fear that she’ll see him. 

“That was so good. Thank you,” she sighs, leaning back in her chair to stretch. The fabric of her dress tightens across her chest, giving him one hell of a view. Her breasts are small but perfect, just the right size to fit in the palm of his hand. He wonders if she’d let him touch them with his prosthetic hand, too. 

Clyde sweats at that thought, clearing his throat. “Sure was. You’re welcome.”

She leans forward in her chair again, propping her chin up with one hand. This view is even more tempting. It takes him a considerable amount of effort to maintain eye contact rather than look down at her cleavage on display. 

“Do you want to get out of here? Go to someplace more quiet?”

Her words don’t register in his brain at first but when they do, he stumbles over his words, panicked. 

“Well, I - S-sure. That’d be good. Great, even. That’d be great, yeah! What’d you have in mind?”

There’s that smile of hers again, the one where she bites into her lip. Does she even _know_ how sexy she is? 

“Are you staying anywhere while you’re in town? Or is this just a daytrip?”

 _Oh, hell._ Is this really happening? 

“Uh - no, I checked into a hotel last night—”

“Let’s go there,” she announces, standing up from her seat. 

Clyde has no choice but to stand, too. 

He glances down quickly and suppresses a groan. Shit. What is he, a horny thirteen-year-old stuck in Juvie again? This is downright shameful, to be this affected. He snatches her bouquet of flowers off the table and holds them in front of him, in a last-ditch effort to conceal his erection from her. 

But it doesn’t work. 

She’s seen. He _knows_ she’s seen, just by looking at her. She looks doe-eyed and startled, and there’s a bigger flush to her cheeks that wasn’t there before. He braces himself for disappointment, for her to make an excuse and quickly say goodbye. 

That never happens. 

Instead, she reaches out and grabs his hand. 

His prosthetic hand, no less. 

“Can you show me where you parked?” she asks. 

Clyde can only manage a nod as he leads the way. 

***

In his overthinking mind, Clyde had been worried about what she’d think of his car. 

It may be new but it’s nothing special, as Mellie has seen fit to remind him frequently. She’s the closest thing in their family to a car snob, so she’s given him shit ever since he drove the basic black pick-up home from the Ford dealership. In hindsight, he wishes that he had listened to Mel after all and bought a sports car. That’s definitely the sort of vehicle a loaded Sugardaddy would drive and the sort of car a Sugarbaby would appreciate. 

Not a truck. 

But once he’s done helping her in and gotten into the driver’s side, all these thoughts go out the window. 

Because she climbs into his lap and starts kissing him, and kissing him _hard_. The kind of kiss that steals your breath away and makes you dizzy. At first surprised by her intensity, Clyde starts to kiss her back as best he can, even though he’s severely out of practice. 

Then her hands reach for his belt. 

Clyde nearly bucks her off his lap, he’s so startled. 

“S-sweetheart—” He starts, managing to pry his lips away from hers for a second, but she’s back to kissing him again a second later, even harder than before. Except this time she’s doing something with her hips that’s making him see stars. Grinding against his clothed cock, making little mewling sounds against his mouth as she does. 

He’s going to cum in his pants if he doesn’t put a stop to this. They haven’t even _talked_ about the contract and he’s already violating rule #1: no sex until they go over the rest of the rules. 

“Please get in your seat, baby girl,” he pleads, but she doesn’t listen. Growing desperate, he tangles his fist in her hair and pulls. Not enough to hurt, at least he hopes not. Just enough to get her attention and make her listen. 

It works instantly. 

She stills against him, her chest heaving, her sweet smelling breath invading his senses. 

“I _said_ get in your seat, darlin’. Don’t make me ask you a third time.”

She huffs out a small sigh, then slides from his lap over to the passenger side, looking contrite. 

“Y-yes sir. I’m sorry.”

 _Sir_. Holy hell, the effect that word has on him is immediate. 

Unable to help himself, knowing he’s only moments away from cumming, Clyde hastily unbuckles his belt the rest of the way and reaches inside to grasp his cock. He’s leaked precum all over the place. His boxers are _messy_ with it. 

Letting out a curse, he starts pumping himself frantically. 

He looks over to Rey. Her eyes dart from his face, down to his cock, and back up to his face.

Then she’s clambering over the seat again, _disobeying_ him, burying her head in his crotch. 

“Fuck!” he swears, when she bats his hand aside and takes his cockhead into her mouth. Once she swirls her tongue around his leaking tip like it’s a damn lollipop, it’s all over for him.

He spills into her hot mouth before he can even think to warn her. Crying out, he tangles his hand back into her hair. Through the blood pounding in his ears, his body trembling all over, he watches as she lets go of him with a wet pop. 

She opens her mouth to show him the cum - his _cum_ \- coating her tongue. 

And then she greedily swallows it down.

Shaken to his core, Clyde can only manage to get out one sentence:

“You’re goin’ to be the death of me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that happened. LOL. What did y'all think?? 
> 
> Big thanks to my betas Keely and Michelle for boosting my confidence about this fic!! 
> 
> A few writer notes, for those who like that sort of thing:  
> 1) **Edit 12/14/19** : I know I originally was *positive* the Logans lived in Madison but in my most recent re-watch of the movie, Clyde’s hi-tech prosthetic from the VA is addressed to a location ending in ‘ville’...well, after consulting a Boone county map, I am now 99% sure Clyde lives in Danville, WV. Not Madison 🤣 So I’ve gone back in to reflect this change.
> 
> 2) Coruscant, Ohio was originally going to be Columbus, Ohio, but I have never been there and didn't feel like putting in a lot of research so I made up a city instead #lazywriterhack
> 
> 3) On the topic of lazy research...I have never been in a Dom/sub or sugar relationship before. I'm basing this off of what I've read online or heard from friends who are in these types of relationships. Pls don't crucify me I just want to write Clyde Logan Daddy kink lolol.
> 
> 4) Same goes for any misused slang terms. I'm further south (in NC) so while I'm sure there's some overlap in West Virginian expressions/slang, don't examine anything too closely 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting, I promise I'll catch up on comments one of these days 😭


	3. Martini

***

Rey really has no idea what’s come over her. 

She’s never like this. Ever. 

But she can’t seem to help herself.

From the minute she saw ArmyVet83 - OneHandBartender - _Clyde -_ she knew that she needed to have this man. In every single way. As a daddy, as a Dom, as a lover, as a partner.

She also knew that she only had a limited amount of time to start making that happen, with him visiting from out of town. She didn’t want to spook him off by telling him she’s a fan of his videos - a _very big_ fan, who religiously masturbates to him shaking drinks and cutting up ingredients with his giant hand. She also didn’t want him to get the wrong idea about her, mistaking her initial surprise as a negative reaction to his disability. 

So she had thrown caution to the wind and started laying it on _thick_. Giving him huge smiles and her best attempt at bedroom eyes. Leaning forward as she talked to him so he could see her tits. Eating her food as suggestively as she could. Drinking her mimosa like she was dying of thirst. In a way, she _had_ been dying of thirst. For him. 

Yet, none of that had spurred him into action. He wasn’t kidding about the shy thing. He’s very much an introvert and she’s very much not. He’s very much a gentleman, just like she expected, and she’s ending up to be... _very_ unladylike. 

Because no polite and well-mannered woman, after catching a glimpse at a man’s erection, would have done the same as Rey. 

She had practically _mauled_ him in his truck. The walk from the bistro to the parking lot had seemed so agonizingly long that by the time he helped her into her seat, Rey had been throbbing with need and unable to wait a second more. She'd climbed into his lap and ground against his clothed cock like a cat in heat, all while sucking his face off. 

He’d tried to slow things down, asking her to get back in her seat, so adorably startled and flustered by her brazenness. 

Then he had pulled her hair, _commanding_ that she listen to him. 

At that moment, Rey had understood why this soft, sweet man could be dominant in bed. His tone of voice, the intensity in his brown eyes, the stubborn set to his jaw. She’d obeyed him immediately, chastised by the unexpected display of power. 

But it turns out that she has a stubborn streak to her, too, even when she’s being told what to do. In her defense, he has a beautiful, beautiful cock. Long and thick just like the rest of him, the glistening head the same kissable pink as his lips. Taking it out of his pants and pumping himself in front of her had only been asking for trouble. So she had given him trouble right back, practically forcing his hand away so she could take him into her mouth.

The taste of his precum on her tongue, salty and earthy and masculine, had only excited her further, and she’d just been about to work him to the back of her throat when he completely lost control. Tangling his hand in her hair, he filled her mouth up with his warm cum, letting out the hottest sounds she’s ever heard a man make. 

She’d stopped herself before swallowing it all down. She doesn’t know what possessed her to do it but in the heat of the moment, she wanted to _show_ it to him. To show off, to remind him where his cum belonged. Right on her waiting tongue. 

He’d liked that, she knew he had. He’d watched, enthralled, as she ate it all, the bitterness clinging to her throat.

“You’re goin’ to be the death of me,” he choked out afterward. 

In that moment, Rey had never felt more confident, more pleased, even though she was in a submissive place. 

And now, she wants _more._ So much more of that feeling. More of him, even though he hasn’t said another word to her, keeping his eyes on the road as he drives them back to the hotel he’s staying at. Maybe he’s embarrassed. Maybe he’s angry. She doesn’t know. She’ll follow his lead...to a certain extent. She’d _very_ much liked disobeying his orders back in the car, giving him head after he pushed her away, and she’s eager to try it again to see what he’ll do. Will he pull her hair again? She can feel herself getting wetter at the thought. Or no, maybe - maybe he can choke her. Not a hurtful choke, meant to bruise and harm. But enough to constrict her airflow, make her gasp, make her dependent on him for breath. No one has ever done that to her before, but the thought of him doing it - she likes the sound of that. 

Rey rubs her legs together, sneaking a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. 

Yeah, she likes the sound of that. A lot. 

***

They arrive at the hotel. It’s one of the huge swanky ones in downtown Coruscant with valet parking and an absurd amount of floors. All at once, Rey remembers that this man has money - and a _lot_ of it. Though, funnily enough, his finances aren’t nearly as alluring as he is. Yes, she’d originally signed up for the dating app to find a Sugardaddy who could take care of her but now that she’s met this man, met _Clyde_ \- the _sugar_ part of him doesn’t matter to her. She knows deep down that even if he were dirt poor like her, she’d want him all the same. 

He probably wouldn’t believe that, but it’s true. Maybe after all of _this_ is out of her system, when she feels like she can talk to him without wanting to jump his bones and ride him until she can’t feel her legs, she’ll tell him that. And also about the masturbating-to-him thing.

But for now... 

“Which floor are you on?” she asks, once again surprising herself at how boldshe is about all of this. They’re barely past the main reception area and she’s already chomping at the bit to touch him again, to feel his strong arms around her, to taste him on her tongue. 

He stops short, looking down at her thoughtfully. “Uh. Actually. Let’s get a drink at the bar.” 

Rey feels herself deflate a bit at that. “Another one?” 

“Yeah.” He pauses, chewing on his lower lip. “It don’t have to be - sorry, it _doesn’t_ have to be alcoholic either. It’s not like that. I’m not tryin’ to ply you with liquor or - dammit, I’m no good at this. I just want to talk to you some more about some things, okay? Over drinks. I’ll pay.” 

Not to be deterred, Rey pushes him a little more. “We can talk in your room. Without drinks.” 

He shakes his head at her once and lowers his voice. “Darlin’...”

Rey decides to push even more. She’d called him a name in the car and had seen the immediate effect it had. He’d completely given in and started to touch himself because of it, and she wants to see that side of him again. She wants him to go wild over her. 

“Sir?” 

He closes his eyes briefly, like he can’t believe she’s just said that. When he opens them again, they’re molten fire, and Rey’s stomach flips. Holy fuck, he’s getting testy. 

“If you don’t behave yourself in public I’m gonna—” He looks around and then leans down so his voice won’t carry. “I’m gonna have to punish you.” 

Rey can’t help it. She smirks. _Yes, please._

“What if I _want_ to be punished?” she shoots back.

He blinks, looking thoroughly taken aback, but recovers swiftly. “Now - now listen. You’re gonna listen to me _right now_ , little lady. You’re gonna take a drink with me at the bar or none of this is gonna happen, you hear? I’d hate to cut this short and I know you don’t want that either, after—” He stops, licking his lips. “After what happened earlier. So - so you’re gonna do what I say and hold your horses or we’re gonna have trouble. Is that understood?” 

His words thrill her, make her want to test him even more, but she backs down. He seems completely serious and she doesn’t want to push him away. That’s the opposite of what she wants. She’ll have to behave - _somewhat_ behave - for now. But that doesn’t mean she can’t have fun and keep being a brat while doing so.

“Yes, Daddy. Let’s go have a drink.” 

Without waiting to see what his reaction is to _that_ word, she grabs him by the hand and leads the way to the bar. She’d rather not have the bartender eavesdrop on whatever _conversation_ they’re about to have so she chooses a table at the far end of the room for them. She makes a show of slowly getting into her seat - hiking up her maxi dress to her knees, crossing her legs, and tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

Clyde doesn’t sit down. 

When she looks up at him, her stomach does another pleasant somersault at what she sees there. Desire, etched so plainly to see. Also a good bit of annoyance. Rey bites back a smug grin.

“What do you want?” he asks her. 

_I want you. All of you_ , she’s very tempted to say. But she knows he doesn’t mean that. 

“Can you see if they’ll make a cucumber martini? I like those.” 

He nods once, and lumbers off to the bar. She watches him order, his hand flexing as the bartender mixes the drink. Clyde doesn’t order anything for himself. Dammit. She’d hoped that he would. A drink would help loosen him up, get him feeling a little more flirty and daring. Rey supposes she’ll have to up the ante just a bit to compensate. 

“Cucumber martini,” he says when he returns, carefully placing the glass down in front of her. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

His eyes flash dangerously again. Rey holds his gaze, taking a sip of her drink. “So. What did you want to talk to me about?” 

Clyde sits down across from her, his knees knocking hers under the table. He apologizes swiftly, shifting awkwardly in his seat. He acts like he doesn’t know what to do with his size. She wonders if he’ll act the same way sexually - worrying if he’s hurting her, if he’s too big, if he needs to go slow so she can adjust. Rey is getting more excited by the second just thinking about it. 

“Do you have Google Docs?” he asks. 

Rey blinks, caught off guard by the normality of his question. What does that have anything to do with what they’re here for? “I - yes. I do. I have it.” 

“Can you give me your email so I can share a document with you, please?”

“Um. Okay? ReyWithAnE98@gmail.com.”

He nods, typing away at his phone with one hand. He has one of the newest iPhone models and even though it’s a fairly large phone, it looks positively tiny compared to the rest of him. 

“I just sent it your way. Open it up, read through it carefully, and let me know what you think.” 

He looks at her expectantly, then down to her own phone. Rey has no idea why he’s dead set on discussing some Google Doc right here, right now, but it wouldn’t hurt to humor him. It might even help her chances of progressing this date to the bedroom. Less talking, less clothes. More kissing, more touching. She wants to make that happen. 

“Sure.” 

Unlocking her phone, she opens up her Gmail app. 

Sitting there in her inbox waiting for her is a message that makes her heart race. 

**_Rules for Baby Girl - Invitation to Edit_ **

When she glances up at him again, he’s smiling softly. 

“You - you wrote this? For me?” she asks. 

“Who else would it be for, darlin’?” 

Rey _beams_ \- she can’t help it. If she had known he wanted to discuss _this_ the entire time, she would have agreed straight away. 

She clicks on the link to open up the document, eager to see what’s included. 

The title is the same as the file name: Rules for Baby Girl. There’s a numbered list, and Rey’s eyes widen as she takes in how many there are. 

He’s thought this through. A _lot._

_**Rule #1: No sex until we have discussed the rules of this contract.** _

__

That’s...fair. Now his insistence that they have a talk makes sense. Rey clears her throat, sensing Clyde’s eyes on her. She continues to read.

**_Rule #2: Pick a safeword that you would like us to use. You can use this at any point during our time together, for any reason_. **

**_Rule #3: Everything we do together will be safe, sane, and consensual. If either of us feel that these three components are missing at any point, we will use the agreed upon safeword and stop immediately._ **

**_Rule #4: Take care of yourself when I’m unable to. Get enough sleep, eat three times a day (at least), go to bed at a reasonable hour, do all of your homework, and pamper yourself. Text me daily updates and/or call me to let me know that you’ve followed this rule_. **

**_Rule #5: Mind your manners and respect me. I will do the same to you. Rewards will be given for consistent good behavior and adherence to rules. In the event that you violate the agreed upon rules, refer to rule #6._ **

**_Rule #6: Accept your punishment. We will work together to come up with punishments that I can use on you. Tell me any hard limits that you don’t want to be worked into punishments. If at any point you feel that your punishment is unfair or too harsh, use your safeword._ **

**_Rule #7: You will be provided a weekly allowance to use as you see fit. My only condition is that you tell me what you’ve spent your allowance on. Additional rewards will be considered if you send me pictures of you using things you have bought (examples: lingerie, makeup, school supplies, sex toys)._ **

Rey bites back a moan. Sex toys. He wants her to buy sex toys? And then show herself _using_ them? God, that’s just - so incredibly hot to her, she stumbles over reading the next rule three times in a row. 

**_Rule #8: Always tell me how you feel. If you’re angry, if you’re sad, even when you’re happy. I want to know._**

**_Rule #9:_** **_This contract can be renegotiated at any time by either one of us._ **

**_Rule #10: You will call me Sir or Daddy in private. Tell me what to call you in return. In public, please use my first name_.**

Rey swallows. She's definitely been calling him by the wrong name in public. That’s one rule that she’s already broken. 

Maybe the ‘respecting him’ one too. That’s two strikes. 

She skims back over the list again, seeing if she’s broken any more. 

The blowjob in the car could probably count as a violation of rule #1, if he considers all sexual activities as sex. 

...Which means she has three potential punishments to receive.

And she’s _never_ been more turned on, thinking of what those punishments may be. 

Taking her drink, she downs it in one gulp. When she’s done, she places it back on the table in between them and meets his gaze, feeling close to feverish with how excited she is. 

“What did you think?” he asks. 

“I think...I want to go upstairs now. _Please_.” 

Clyde regards her for a moment, like he’s deliberating whether or not to bring up any specifics about the rules. But he doesn’t need to. Rey agrees to all of them. There’s enough wiggle room to retain her independence, which is exactly what she’d wanted out of this arrangement. There are also plenty of opportunities to obey him and receive rewards — or _disobey_ him and accrue punishments. They’ll figure both of those out along the way. For now - she _needs_ him to come upstairs with her. Badly. 

Rey stands up, offering her hand to him. He hesitates only a few seconds more before he nods, grabbing hold of her hand with his own. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

***

Rey doesn’t waste any time. Once the elevator door closes and Clyde pushes the button for the twelfth floor, she’s on him again. Kissing him. Running her hands through his soft hair. Touching the hard muscles of his arms, his chest, his abs. Pulling his shirt out of his pants…

He catches her wrist when she tries that. 

“Lord have mercy. You’re - you’re gonna have to learn some patience.” He looks flustered, his hair a mess and his lips flushed pink from all the kissing. 

“Maybe you can teach me. Or maybe - maybe I’ll keep being impatient. So you can...” She pauses, wetting her lips. “So you can punish me, _Daddy_.” 

It’s like she’s flipped a switch. All at once, she’s hoisted into his arms, pushed up against the elevator wall. He pulls her by her hair again - oh _God_ , yes - and Rey lets out a moan as he starts mouthing at her throat, each little kiss and nip of his teeth making her clit throb. She grinds against him, shameless. She’s so wet, she’s probably leaving a wet patch on the front of his jeans. 

She reaches between their bodies to pull her panties to the side, needing even more friction. She’s so close to cumming, so _close_ , she just needs a little bit more—

The elevator dings.

“Dammit,” they both say at once, sounding equally desperate. 

Clyde sets her down on her shaky legs and then pulls her out of the elevator, hurrying down the hall, until he stops outside a room. Once the key card clicks and they’re both inside, door shut behind them, he picks Rey up again and _throws_ her onto the king size bed. 

Hands trembling, gasping for breath, Rey rids herself of her dress, pulling it up and over her head. Down to her bra, panties, with her wedge heels still on, the contrast of her bare skin to his fully clothed body makes her even more excited. She can’t bear it a second longer. She _has_ to touch herself. 

Shoving her hand under the waistband of her panties, she finds her clit and starts rubbing in slow circles, nearly sobbing with relief. 

“Did I give you permission to start that yet?” At the end of the bed, Clyde watches her, his dark eyes roving over every inch of her naked skin.

“No.” She continues to touch herself. He puts a knee up on the bed, his other leg still planted on the floor. Breathing raggedly, she teases, “What are you going to do about it? And the blowjob in your car? Calling you Sir and Daddy in public? Disrespecting you?”

He quirks an eyebrow. “I’m gonna punish you, that’s what.” 

Rey whimpers. Holy shit, yes. This is what she’s been waiting for, and she’s actually _dizzy_ from all the possibilities. Nodding frantically, she pleads, “Yes. Do it. _Please_ , Daddy. Please punish me.”

He swears under his breath, something imperceptible, and starts pulling his shirt out of his jeans like she’d tried to do in the elevator. “Safeword?”

It needs to be something that represents their first time together, their first meeting. Something she’ll always associate with this giant mountain man of a bartender who stole her heart before she ever met him. 

“Martini.” 

He sighs shakily, color blooming over the surface of his cheeks and even his ears. Then he straightens up to his full height again, like he’s steeling himself for what’s to come. When he speaks again, it’s in the same commanding tone that he used on her in his truck. The tone that leaves no doubt that _he’s_ the one in charge, the one one who has the most control.

The one who is going to dominate her into submission. 

“Then take off your panties, turn over onto your stomach and get on all fours, baby girl.” He swallows, the Adam’s apple of his throat bobbing. “ _Right now_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm the worst at leaving it there. Feel free to throw tomato emojis at me in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Dadams Meeda and Keely for taking a look at this for me! Keely has been in favor of Brat!Rey from the start so I gotta credit her for all the Brattitude™ this chapter has. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! 💖


	4. Mai Tai

***

As his momma used to say, Clyde is about as lost as last year’s Easter eggs. 

In other words, he has no idea what in the hell he’s doing. 

He’s tried to educate himself. He has. He’s spent hours pouring over websites and those little eBook things, soaking up as much information about the Dom/sub lifestyle as he could. He’s watched videos about how to safely administer physical punishments. He’s written up a contract, gone over it with Rey, laid out the ground rules for them both to follow. 

But Lord help him, it’s taking every ounce of willpower he has to not climb on top of her _right_ now and fuck her until she screams, to hell with any and all rules. The sight of her writhing on the bed in front of him, her hand moving rhythmically underneath the waistband of her mint green panties, is doing wild things to him. Wild things.

And _he’s_ the one who is supposed to keep himself in check. The one who needs to be in control. It seems that no amount of research, no amount of forethought, could have prepared him for what it’s actually like to be in a ‘scene’. What it’s like to be a Dominant. He’s failing at it already. He’d sucked the soul right out of her mouth in an elevator that most assuredly had cameras in it. Then he’d _thrown_ her on the hotel bed like a damn ragdoll. What sort of calm, cool, and collected Dominant does shit like that?! 

“Did I give you permission to start that yet?” he tries, unable to keep his eyes on any part of her body at once. Her bra is the same color as her underwear, sheer enough that he can see her nipples pebbling through the fabric. _Fuck_. And her gorgeous legs are long and tan, open wide, her strappy heels still on her dainty little feet. He’s going to have a heart attack because of her. Pass out. Spontaneously combust like the Logan curse had done to his poor cousin Otis. 

“No,” she answers cheekily, biting her lip. Continuing to touch herself. 

Scratch that, he’s not going to do any of those aforementioned things. He’s well on his way to coming in his pants instead. He’d narrowly escaped doing so back in his truck, but it looks like it’s going to happen anyway. All because of this little wildcat who’s already pushing him to his limit.

He puts his knee up on the bed, hoping to take some of the pressure off his aching cock. It doesn’t work. 

“What are you going to do about it? And the blowjob in your car? Calling you Sir and Daddy in public? Disrespecting you?” she goes on, her breath hitching on every other syllable. Her words shoot straight to his cock again. 

“I’m gonna punish you, that’s what,” he growls, frustrated at himself and her. Yes, that’s right, he needs to punish her. That’s what he’s _supposed_ to be doing, even though he wants nothing more than to sink into her hot little body instead. 

“Yes, do it. _Please_ , Daddy. Please punish me.” 

She’s actually _whimpering_. And _pleading_ for him. Calling him Daddy. This feels like a sex dream. But she looks so real. She smells tropical and fruity, like the mai tai that’s on Duck Tape’s summertime menu. And the _sounds_ she’s making - little pants of breath, lustful sighs as she continues to rub herself. All of these things let him know that this is indeed his reality. Someway, somehow, this is actually happening to him and dammit, he needs to impress her. He doesn’t want her to leave this weekend with second thoughts. 

He doesn’t want her to find another Dom, another Sugardaddy. A _better_ Dom, a better Sugardaddy. Just the thought of that, mixed with his overwhelming desire, makes him nauseous. 

_You’re fucking_ **_mine_** _._

He’d meant to just think those words but he says them out loud. Less than a whisper, but still out loud. He hopes she didn’t hear them. He doesn’t want to scare her off, doesn’t want to let on how insanely jealous he is just _thinking_ about her with anyone else. He just...he needs to _focus_. On her. On what he’s about to do, even though he’s well out of his depth. He makes drinks. He films videos. He reads books. All of those things he knows how to do, and he knows how to do them well. This, though...he’s never done _this._

“Safeword?” he asks, pulling his shirt out of his jeans. 

“Martini.” 

Like the drink she’d had at the bar. 

Clyde breathes out a sigh, sounding like a nervous wreck to his own ears. He _is_ a nervous wreck. But he’s gotta pull it together. He has to prove himself. To prove he’s worthy of her.

Summoning every bit of his army training, channeling the no nonsense tone the drill sergeants used on everyone back in boot camp, he gives his first order.

“Take off your panties, turn over onto your stomach and get on all fours, baby girl.” He pauses for a second, swallowing harshly, then decides to add, “ _Right now_.” 

Rey immediately obeys. 

No ifs, ands, or buts. 

Which means she’s either _very_ eager for the punishment or he is surprisingly halfway decent at this. Definitely the first one, maybe the second. But hopefully...both? 

Feeling a little bit more confident, Clyde takes off his shirt entirely. 

“Hold out your hands in front of you on the pillow, palms clasped together.”

She obeys that command, too. 

Willing himself not to get distracted by the sight of her plump, freckled ass, the little _dimples_ on her lower back, least of all the mouthwatering sight of her glistening pink slit - he climbs onto the bed behind her. Reaching over her prostrate form, he ties the long sleeves of his shirt around her wrists in a makeshift restraint. 

“If bindin’ your hands like this is okay, remain silent. If it isn’t, tell me your safeword.”

Not a peep out of her. 

Okay. That’s good. She’s alright with the bondage. As for the punishment…

“You’ve been a bad girl and broken at least three of my rules. That means you’re gonna get punished three times. I think ten swats to your backside should serve as the first two punishments. Five on one cheek, five on the other. If you accept this punishment say ‘yes’. If no, use your safe—”

“Yes!” she interrupts, shifting her knees on the mattress. Wriggling that cute butt of hers in the air. 

Remembering how she reacted in the car and the elevator to hair pulling, he does it again, grabbing a fistful of her glossy brown tresses and tugging. Just enough to make it sting, to make her listen. 

She gasps, then _moans_ , arching her back even further. 

“Rule number five on the contract says to mind your manners and respect me. Interruptin’ me is not a form of respect. Understand?” He pulls on her hair harder, waiting for her to speak. 

“Yes! Yes. I understand. And I accept the punishment.”

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes Sir! Yes Daddy!” 

He lets go of her hair, already missing the silky softness of it. “Good girl. Breathe out for me and I’ll start. I want you to count after each one, babydoll.”

She does as she’s told, heaving out a shaky sigh. 

Clyde does the same, preparing himself, then rears his arm back…

Only to bring it forward again, administering a moderately strong slap to her left asscheek. The supple skin of her rear _bounces_ with the motion and she cries out as she slumps forward.

“One!”

He’s painfully hard from spanking her once. Painfully hard. But he feels...better. The adrenaline rush, the sting to his palm from where it connected with her flesh, intermingles with his arousal. It doesn’t diminish it by any means but it makes it just a little bit more bearable. 

Pulling back his hand, he takes careful aim and slaps her reddening asscheek again. 

“Two!” she cries.

Then again. 

“Three!”

And again. 

“Four!”

He decides to push her - and himself - on the last one. To see how much pain she can take. To see how much pain he can willingly inflict as a form of punishment. 

The slap echoes off the walls of the room. 

Rey doesn’t make a sound this time. 

Just—

Falls face down into the pillows, her thighs trembling. 

Clyde swears that his heart stops beating, sinking down into his chest. 

“Sweetheart?!” 

He moves to turn her over onto her back, frantic to see if she’s alright, but then…

Then she _giggles,_ blowing her hair out of her eyes. Her face looks bright red and shiny with exertion when she looks over her shoulder at him, but she’s smiling. That same big, blinding smile she had when she first met him. 

“That was...wow. Can you spank me that hard for the next five? Or even harder?” Then she _flutters her eyelashes_ , like she’d just asked him to buy her an ice cream sundae or something equally as innocent. “Please, Sir?”

“You - you scared the bajeezus outta me,” he splutters. 

She laughs as she turns onto her back again. “Yeah, It - It felt really good and I kind of lost control of my legs for a second. Sorry.” 

He doesn’t know why that ignites the fire in his blood all over again, but it does. Maybe because she’s stroking the small bit of pride that hasn’t been swallowed up by his blasted shyness. Or maybe - maybe it’s because he knows he did alright. That she liked what he did to her. That he isn’t completely godawful at this. 

Whatever the case...his resolve is gone again. He can’t go another five spankings. He’s fully aware he’s going against his own rules but his dick just might fall off if he can’t get out of his drawers soon. There must be another way to punish her that doesn’t torture himself in the process.

With a soft ‘fuck it’, he unzips his jeans. His boxer-clad cock is aching something fierce, and he winces as he pulls the rough denim against it and down the rest of his legs. His boxers are sticking to his skin, still messy with precum from the incident in the truck and every other thing she’s done since then that has driven him crazy. Which is to say: everything. 

Rey watches him as he undresses, her eyes widening as he peels his underwear off to let his cock finally breathe. He tries not to shy away from her gaze; after all, she’d taken his cock halfway down her throat back in his truck. It’s not like she’s seeing him naked for the first time. He’s just far more body conscious than she is. 

“Are you going to spank me again, sir?” she asks, and there’s a hopeful lilt to her voice. He knows she’d loved to continue down that path - but he just can’t. She’s younger than him, full of boundless stamina, something he is most decidedly lacking. 

“No more spankin’ right now.”

She actually _pouts_. “Why not?”

Clyde clenches his jaw, trying to steel himself against the sight of her sprawled out on the mattress. Her hands bound, legs spread wide again, his shirt draping the inside of her thighs in such a way so that it gives him a tantalizing view of her bare pussy.

“Because I’m - I’m fit to burstin’. I’ve gotta work out another way to punish you, ‘cause if I keep on spankin’ you...I’m not gonna last long.” 

Rey grins, and he belatedly realizes he’s given her ammunition to act up again. 

_Damn it_. How in the hell do Dominants tame submissives who are as sassy and brazen as this one? 

“You’re not going to last long? Were those spankings too much for you, Daddy? You got all worked up because of me? You like how I look, all laid out for you like this?”

Then she starts _swirling her hips_ , mimicking how she’d probably look grinding on his cock, and Clyde nearly chokes on his spit. In a flash he pins her to the bed, pulling her hands above her head.

“You stop that,” he growls.

“Or what?” She bucks up against him and _fuck,_ he can feel the wet warmth of her cunt against his bared skin. If he were to align her body up with his just a bit more, he could rub the length of his cock between her folds. But he can’t - he can’t do that, he needs to still punish her…

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” she whimpers, her eyes wide and pleading, biting her lip as she looks up at him. In some distant part of his mind that isn’t clouded with a haze of lust, Clyde recognizes she’s doing this for a dramatic effect. But his cock doesn’t know that. His cock needs relief from all the teasing she’s doing, is screaming at him to provide it with some sort of friction. 

So he does. 

He starts _rutting_ against her like a damn animal, losing complete control. 

“You know damn well I want to fuck you,” he bites out. Keeping her hands above her head with his prosthetic, he reaches between their bodies with his other hand, guiding his cock along the seam of her slit. The way her pussy lips part to accommodate his thickness and then wrap around either side of his cock, gripping him in warmth, feels like heaven. Pure heaven. 

He starts moving in earnest, rocking against her. When his cockhead presses against the hard little pearl of her clit, Rey _keens,_ her arms struggling under his steely grip. 

“ _Oh_! Daddy. Daddy, do that again, _please_.”

Her voice is huskier, not at all teasing or exaggerated anymore. She’s close. Maybe even closer than he is. She could come just like this, he realizes, with him rubbing up against her. 

She could come…

 _If he lets her_. 

What small part of his mind that is still capable of rational thought zeroes in on that idea. She seemed to like the spankings a bit _too_ much for them to really be an effective form of punishment. But tempting her with an orgasm, only to deny her at the last second...that’s something he hadn’t considered. And it just might work, if he can hold onto his own release just a tad longer. 

He quickens his pace, thrusting against her again. He’s shaking all over and she is, too. Both of them hurtling towards the edge. 

“You gonna - you gonna come for Daddy?” he gets out, his voice strangled, the sound of his cock sliding through her wetness obscenely loud. 

She nods furiously, arching up to meet him thrust for thrust. “I’m so close, Daddy, so close.”

“You tell me when you’re almost there, baby girl. You tell Daddy first. Promise.” 

“Yes Daddy. I’m—” She sucks in a breath then releases it quickly, her eyes rolling back. “Daddy, I’m gonna—”

It’s pure torture, wrenching himself up and away from her center so he’s straddling her stomach. But he does it, somehow. And the result is so worth it. 

She’s stunned. Mouth open wide in shock. Her chest heaving. And her _eyes_ \- they look wild, unhinged, like she can’t quite believe what’s happening. 

“Daddy - what are you - why did you stop?!”

She tries to wrench her arms back down and kick her legs out but Clyde is quicker, reinforcing his hold on her.

“You didn’t think I’d forget about your punishments, did you?” 

“B-but—”

She looks devastated, poor thing, but he can’t go lax on her now. He’s come this far and he intends to come, full stop. 

And he’s gonna make her watch every _second_ of it, as payback for all the little ways she’s defied him so far. 

Pushing down the cups of her bra, he bares her tits to his view. She has a tan line. The skin of her breasts is a shade less bronze than the rest of her. And her nipples...dusky rose, hard little peaks exposed to the cool air of the room. A perfect mouthful for him to kiss and suck. But she hasn’t earned that yet, no. That’ll have to come later as a reward. 

Taking himself in hand, he spreads the evidence of her arousal along his shaft and starts pumping his fist up and down, jerking off to the sight of her below him. 

“You better watch yourself, baby girl. This is what happens when you disobey me.” 

Rey moans, trying to move under him but to no avail. “Daddy, please let me come too, I swear I’ll be good now, _please_? I’ll be a good girl for you!”

“I’ll let you come - eventually. But only when you’ve earned it. Until then I want to drive you crazy, just as crazy as you’ve driven me. I want you to throb, to ache, to _beg_ me for it. Then - then I’ll let you come. Come on my cock, where your pretty little pussy belongs. But right now..I’m gonna paint your beautiful little tits with ropes and ropes of my cum, because you’re _mine_ , baby girl. _MINE.”_

That final thought, of marking and claiming her in such a primal way, is what ends him. The first shot splatters onto the hollow of her neck, some of it even hitting her chin. The next four shots _\- four_ huge ones _-_ he’s able to aim closer to where he intended. He watches, transfixed, feeling dizzy, as his semen runs down the curves of her breasts.

Unable to help himself, ignoring his previous worries about her finding out how jealous he can get, how possessive, he rubs every drop of his seed into her skin. 

Except for the bit on her chin. 

That, Rey hungrily licks up with the tip of her pink tongue, a rebellious glint in her eyes as she does so. A glint that tells him that she’s going to keep raising hell, fighting him every step of the way, regardless of any future punishments he gives. 

Clyde heaves a sigh, trying to catch his unsteady breath. It seems he’s going to be doing a lot of that today. 

Because he’s more than met his match in this little firecracker of a beauty, and—

He checks the alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed, balking at the time—

—And it’s only _half past noon_. 

God help him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 like = 1 prayer for cousin Otis 😩🙏🏻
> 
> This is probably the most smut I've written into one single chapter of a fic before. And probably the most filthy too, let's be real. Hope you liked it?? Lol
> 
> Thanks to my lovely fellow Dadams Keely and Lisa for reading over this chapter for me. 
> 
> [Find me on Twitter.](https://twitter.com/alfreylo)


	5. Mudslide

***

You know that feeling when you just _can’t_ orgasm fast enough? 

When the tension builds too slowly, like stoking a small fire instead of pouring gasoline into the flames?

How the backs of your thighs, your tits, and your groin all start dripping in sweat, and you start _shaking_ , cursing at yourself to cum faster so you can get it over with and blow off steam? 

That’s what Rey has felt like for the past two hours.

_TWO._

_HOURS_. 

And Clyde _still_ hasn’t let her cum. 

“P-please,” she pants, his thumb stroking the hood of her clit with featherlight pressure.

“No.”

“ _Please_?” 

“Not yet.”

When she tries to grind into his touch, he backs off, tracing his knuckles anywhere and everywhere else. Her lower belly. Her pussy lips, slippery wet from how much he’s relentlessly teased her. The ticklish crease where her inner thigh meets her cunt. Lower, to the globes of her ass. 

And the worst part is? This is entirely her fault, how long this has gone on. She has no one to blame but her own bad behavior. 

She keeps accruing punishments left and right from disobeying him, from losing her patience and demanding that he touch her the way that she wants, and he’s proven to have an iron will. Nothing she’s done has made him lose his resolve. The two times before, when he’d touched himself in his truck and when he’d rutted against her, sliding his hard cock in her folds...those had been aberrations. Since then, he’s been unrelenting. He’s slowly, methodically tortured her by denying her orgasm after orgasm, pushing her _just enough_ so that she flirts with the edge without toppling over, and now she’s close to delirious with need. 

It’s hell, being this horny with no relief. 

But she hasn’t used her safeword yet. She doesn’t want to. Because as much as she’s frustrated, as much as she’s ready to scream and cry from how much she aches...she doesn’t want to pull out of this moment. She knows, she just _knows_ if she holds on a little longer, the reward will be so worth it. And she’s got to start making up for her several lapses of bad judgement, because he is _not_ going easy on her. Not anymore. 

“Please?” she whimpers it this time, hardly above a whisper, trying to sound as sweet and well-mannered as possible, despite the circumstances. 

Clyde ceases his touching, then brings his hand down onto the soft, supple skin of her thigh in a slap. Rey lets out a strangled yell, not because it hurts terribly; the pleasant sting lasts only a few seconds, and he covers the area with his warm palm immediately after, soothing her skin. What really bothers her is the act of him using force on one part of her body, all the while neglecting a needier part that’s _dying_ for his rough touch.

“You know that’s not how you say please, baby girl.”

It takes her sluggish brain a moment, her thoughts coming together as slow as molasses, to realize her error this time. 

“Oh, I - I mean,” she licks her dry lips, then tries again, “Please sir. Please Daddy. Please, please Daddy.” 

“Good girl.”

He resumes his touching, but it’s just as maddeningly soft as before. Not nearly enough to get her off the way she wants. Rey bites down on her lip hard, abusing the flesh to keep her less-than-obedient thoughts to herself. _Fuck me. Fuck me and make me scream. Shove those thick fingers in me and make me come on them_ , she wants to curse, but she can’t. He’ll only add more time to her punishment.

“Your attitude has greatly improved over the past hour,” he says, the pad of his finger finally making direct contact with her clit. She nearly cries in relief, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. She flexes her abdominal muscles, trying so hard not to buck up. He must notice this, because he gives a wry smile, increasing his pace just a bit. “How are you feelin’? You’ve been strong enough to keep it goin’ this far. How much more do you think you can take? Answer me honestly.”

He won’t punish her further if she tells the truth, so long as she keeps it respectful. He wouldn’t do that to her. He’s got a serious expression, but his eyes are kind, no ill-intent behind them. Besides, isn’t sharing her feelings with him one of the rules of the contract? She doesn’t have it in front of her right now and her mind is all foggy, disoriented, but she can remember that much. 

“I don’t think I can take much more, sir.” 

He nods, continuing his touching. “I can see that. You’re tremblin’ all over. Remember your safeword?”

“Martini, sir.”

“Wanna use it?”

“No! No sir. I don’t.”

“What do you want, then?”

“I want…” She lets out a sigh when his finger dips lower, tracing the obscene amount of wetness along her slit. “I want to cum. Please, Daddy. I’m...I’m sorry for disobeying. For being a bad girl for you.”

“Are you sorry because you’re truly sorry, or sorry because you want Daddy to let you come?”

Rey pauses, considering. “If - If I’m being honest...the second one. More than the first. Sir.”

She braces herself for disappointment, for the absolute agony that follows him taking his hands off her, but it never comes. 

“That’s my girl. Thank you for bein’ candid with me. That’s what I want from you, not just tellin’ me what you think I wanna hear.” 

She nods, distracted by where his fingers are headed. Lower, skimming lower. Just a little bit more...

“You wanna know what I think?” he asks.

Lower now, his fingers parting the outer lips of her pussy. She can feel her heartbeat pounding out a wild rhythm in her clit, it’s so neglected. Rey clenches her teeth, trying to keep still. 

“Yes, Daddy?” 

“I think you’ve earned a reward.” 

He pushes one finger into her, up to his knuckle. 

Finally. _Finally_. Rey could _weep_ and she does a bit _,_ she’s so happy. His digit slides in with relative ease, but it’s still a snug fit, and she lets out a lurid moan that sounds nothing like herself, her walls fluttering around him to keep him inside. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” they say at the same time, and that surprises her. Rey meets his eyes between her spread legs and her stomach flips. He looks hungry. Like he wants to eat her whole. She’s so, so tempted to demand that he do exactly that. But she doesn’t want to push her luck. Not just yet, not when she’s finally earned this privilege. So she lies back, taking a few calming breaths as he starts to move his finger inside of her. Withdrawing it until just his fingertip is breaching her, then pushing it back in. He does this until she loses count, too distracted by the filthy sounds of him exploring her cunt. 

Across the room, right above the fancy looking glass desk, is a mirror. She can see herself in the reflection. Legs spread wide, her entire body red with exertion. So filthy, so needy, so _slutty_. And there, between her legs, she can see the broad expanse of his freckled back, his shoulder muscles flexing as he continues to finger fuck her. 

“You tell Daddy when you’re gonna come, darlin’.”

She nods feverishly, tacking on a ‘yes, Daddy’ for good measure. 

Then he adds another finger, flips both of them inside of her so that the fingerpads are facing upwards, and starts to stroke. Hard and fast with pressure, better than anything she could have done with her own hands. 

Suddenly, stars erupt in her vision. 

“OH... _SHIT_!” 

She doesn’t know how it happens. It’s never happened so quick when she’s played with herself. But there’s something about the thickness of his fingers filling her up, their insistent rubbing inside of her aching, deprived cunt, that throws her over the edge with the force of a wrecking ball...and she _squirts_.

Or something. She doesn’t know. _Something_ involving gushing happens, and it leaves her gasping for air, her nerves frayed, unable to speak or move aside from her thighs trembling on their own accord, the sheets beneath her wet. 

_What the fuck_.

Clyde doesn’t say a thing. He’s just...staring at her, his expression inscrutable, his fingers still sheathed inside her.

Rey has never been an overly self-conscious person. But what just happened...well, she’s a bit mortified, to be honest, not to mention disappointed with herself. Too late, she realizes her mistake. She hadn’t told him when she was going to come. It just...happened. She wouldn’t have been able to stop it even if she tried. 

Desperate to avoid another edging punishment, Rey starts talking out of her ass. “Daddy, I’m sorry, I didn’t - I didn’t mean for that to happen, I’ve never done that before and I couldn’t control it, I just - it felt too _good_ and I didn’t ask permission! And I’m sorry if I made a mess, I don’t really know what that was exactly but—”

He cuts her off with his mouth. 

It’s a bruising kiss, the force of it robbing her of breath, but she welcomes it. She can’t wrap her arms around him, her hands still tied up in his shirt, so she presses her body against his, reveling in the feel of his chest against hers, of his hard length pressing into her abdomen. He put his boxers back on about an hour ago, after she’d tried to grab at him and jerk him off. That particular display of disobedience had resulted in thirty more minutes of punishment. She can feel him through the fabric, just as hard as before. He must be dying. But he’s still so focused on her, whispering praises in between frantic kisses. 

“Sweet baby. Don’t be sorry. Such a good girl for me. You did so well, honey. C’mere, let me untie those pretty hands. Get some circulation goin’ again.” 

She lies still, boneless as a ragdoll as he undoes the tight knot of his shirt. He starts to massage up and down her arms with his hand, working out the stiffness in her joints. It feels so nice. Relaxing. Maybe under other circumstances she’d even fall asleep. But she quickly remembers the limited time they have left together. He’ll be on his way back to West Virginia tomorrow, and she doesn’t want him to leave without doing everything she’s thought about. She needs to see him. Touch him. Needs to have him inside her. Maybe if she asks nicely this time instead of taking, he will. 

“Lemme touch you?” she says, turning on her side to capture his lips again. “Need you.” She rolls her hips against his to emphasize her point, and he makes a choking noise.

“Fuck, baby doll.”

“Please?”

“No, I wanna touch you. I want you to do that thing again. What you just did.”

“I could try doing it on your cock instead,” she pushes. “Let me.”

“Oh, _hell_ , I - no, honey, let’s work up to that for now—”

Patience thinning, unable to help herself, she bites down on his lip in retaliation. Probably too hard, if his sharp intake of breath is anything to go by. _Crap_.

“Sorry, sorry,” she tries to placate, giving him a softer kiss to make up for it.

“Are you really sorry, though?”

“...No.”

He swats her backside, then grabs a handful of her ass. “Little brat. You’re askin’ for another punishment with that behavior.” 

“No! No more punishment. I’ll be good.”

“Lay back, then. Let Daddy take care of you.”

Suppressing a groan of frustration, Rey does as she’s told, but she makes a show of punching the pillows behind her head. 

“Is that attitude I detect, young lady?”

“No, sir,” she grumbles. “Just fluffing the pillows.”

“Uh huh.” He doesn’t look convinced, but he lets that slide. “Open your legs back up for me. Let me see all of you. There’s a good girl.”

Rey complies, still miffed about not getting what she wants. This could be going worse, though. He’s touching her, after all. He wants her to cum again, to try to squirt or whatever that was. She probably can if he uses his talented fingers in the same way, with the same amount of pressure. 

“You gotta learn to be patient. This is a marathon, not a sprint. And I’m older than you. It takes me longer to recover than it did when I was your age. I wanna make this last.” 

Heat flares in her gut at the mention of their age difference, at the subtle condescension in his voice. And with it, comes another flash of resistance.

“It doesn’t _look_ like it’s taken you long to recover, Daddy.” She can see his cock tenting his boxers from this angle, and her clit throbs yet again at the memory of what it looks like. Hard and veiny between his legs, leaking a thin string of precum. Precum that she could lick up, if only he’d let her. 

That remark earns her a hard swat on the meatier part of her thigh, and Rey hisses from the pleasure-pain of it. 

“You sure you wanna sass me again, little girl? It’s not even three in the afternoon. I could keep teasin’ you till it’s dark out.”

The clapback is out of her mouth before she can stop it. 

“You sure you can even stay awake till it’s dark out, _old man_?”

Oh. 

_Shit_. 

She didn’t mean for it to sound so harsh, not really. She _likes_ that he’s older, and she has no doubt that he means what he says. He definitely can keep this going for hours more, continually denying her what she wants. 

And it looks like she’s just royally, royally screwed herself where that’s concerned. 

“I—” She lays there on the bed for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. Sorry doesn’t seem like it’s going to cut it this time, not with the predatory way he’s looking at her, nostrils flared. Ready to punish her more. Make her suffer. 

Without thinking, she leaps from the bed with lightning speed. 

But he’s even faster. 

Catching her around the middle, he hoists her up with _one arm_. The thrill she gets when he does this is so great, so intense, that she starts to fight back even more. Flailing and kicking her legs so he drops her. Bounding around the room completely naked like a lunatic while he tries to grab her again. 

She starts to laugh from the adrenaline and the absurdity of the situation, which only spurs him to come at her with more aggression. Within minutes they’re both sweating and panting, and Rey has a stitch in her side from sprinting every which way. Clyde’s chest is heaving, but he seems a little bit less winded. 

This proves to work to his advantage when, in one swift movement, he tackles her to the floor beside the window. Rey struggles way more than is necessary, but she knows she’s already in for a world of trouble. Might as well have fun until he completely loses his patience. 

“Quit squirmin’!” he snaps, trying to pin her arms above her head with limited success; she’s not nearly as strong as him but his hand is sweaty, slipping along her skin everytime he tries to grab her. 

“Make me!” she snaps back, nearly bucking him off of her. She bites the inside of her cheek to hide her smirk when he loses his grip again and is left fumbling, cursing out expletive after expletive as she writhes underneath him. 

Then, with an uncharacteristic yell, he finally gives up on pinning her hands and moves to her throat, tightening his fingers around it. 

It completely catches Rey off guard and gives her pause, but not for the reason he interprets. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry! I’m so sorry,” he pants, immediately removing his hand.

Just as quickly, Rey pulls it back to where it belongs. 

“ _Leave it_.” 

Understanding dawns in his brown eyes. 

He slowly presses down on the side of her neck that’s just below her jawline, limiting her breath, and Rey wheezes out a moan. 

“You like that, you little fuckin’ menace?” 

“Y-yes, Daddy, please.”

“This ain’t gentle like you wanted. None of this is.” He sounds confused, hesitant, but his hand doesn’t waver. Rey covers it with her own, urging him to constrict her even more. 

“I - don’t - want - gentle,” she rasps. “Not right now.”

“What do you want, then?” 

“You. I want you. To fuck me. Own me. Pull my hair and choke me. Call me bad names and make me come on your cock. Please, Clyde. I need it. Need you. So bad that it’s aching, _please—_ ”

He jerks her up onto her knees so she’s facing the window with him right behind her, holding her wrists behind her back - this time with his prosthetic hand. So far he’s made a point to mostly touch her with his right hand, so to feel the cool metal of his left wrap around her wrists in a vise-like hold, similar to handcuffs...it excites her, gives her goosebumps all over. She can feel his erection digging into the cleft of her ass and she groans, grinding back against him. 

“Stop.” He jerks on her wrists again, just enough so that it sends a twinge of pain to her shoulders. “I’ll give you what you want but you need to _listen_. Think you can do that for one SECOND?”

He punctuates the last word by bringing his right hand down with a harsh slap, spanking the skin of her ass. Much, much harder than the last time, with a deeper impact like a punch. Due to him using the palm of his hand, maybe? Whatever he's done, the sting doesn’t immediately subside, and Rey actually winces from the shooting pain this time. _Fuck_ , that actually hurt. He’s been going easy on her, if he’s been capable of this all along. 

He does it again, to the opposite cheek, and Rey slumps forward a bit as she cries out brokenly. He immediately pulls her back to him and rights her posture. 

“Keep your fuckin’ back straight or we’re goin’ right back to orgasm denial, Rey. You won’t get to come again. Understand?”

“Okay, yeah,” she manages, breathlessly.

Hand leaving the globe of her ass, he grabs her hair and _pulls._ “Excuse me?” 

“Yes! Yes sir!” 

“Much better.” He loosens his fistful of her hair and brushes it over her shoulder, the faintest impression of his fingertips making her eyes roll back. To her credit, though, she doesn’t squirm or ruin her posture this time. 

He hums in satisfaction. “You’re so sensitive. Truth be told I’m terribly out of practice pleasin’ a woman, but you bein’ so responsive makes it so easy.” He pauses, sucking his teeth. “When you ain’t busy bein’ a damn wildcat, that is.”

His mention of other women makes her see red, but she holds her tongue this time. Damn, now she can fully relate to the possessive side of him that he briefly showed her before. His words still make her skin hot. 

_I’m gonna paint your beautiful little tits with ropes and ropes of my cum, because you’re mine, baby girl. MINE._

Well, if she’s his, then he’s hers too. She’s not going to leave this hotel without knowing that he’s well and truly into her. The contract does give her some peace of mind that he’s serious about this - but she wants him to need her, to _crave_ her, just as much as she craves him. 

“Clyde…” Rey whispers, feeling his hand skimming down the side of her body - from chest to waist, coming to stop right over her hipbone. “Do you want me?”

“Can’t you feel how much I do?” He ruts against her backside, so hot even through the barrier of his boxers. Rey whimpers, but controls herself enough that she doesn’t throw her hips back to meet his thrusts this time. 

“Can’t you show me? Like I asked…”

With a mechanical whir, his prosthetic hand lets go of her wrists. Holding her breath, she waits to see what he does with it next, half expecting him to spank her with it, or pull her hair, or—

Oh God, _yes_. 

It’s around her throat. 

“Didn’t anyone tell you it ain’t polite to be so damn _greedy_ all the time?” he hisses. 

“If they did, I forgot.” Rey gulps, testing the extent to which she can still bob her throat underneath the metal. It’s less forgiving than his warm, human hand, but she finds she likes it. Even though she trusts Clyde completely, his hi-tech prosthetic adds an element of danger to the situation that is making her grow wetter by the second.

Clyde realizes this, too, when he reaches around her front with his human hand. He swears softly under his breath as he parts her slick folds, running his thick middle finger over her slit.

“Fuckin’ shameless you are, bein’ this wet. Ain’t you? Say it.” More tightness on her throat, to the point where her speech slurs when she speaks. 

“‘M shameless,” she parrots, unable to control the jerk of her hips this time when he brushes his thumb across her clit. 

“How shameless? Shameless enough to come right here in front of the window?”

Rey nods furiously, her attention entirely focused on his fingers on her cunt.

“What if I drew the blinds up? Let the whole world see what a dirty girl you are? A dirty girl who’s completely naked in the middle of the afternoon, gettin’ her little pink pussy played with by an older man?”

Oh, God. 

_God_. 

Those words are like a jolt of electricity to her brain. 

“ _Please_ do that,” she whimpers. 

She doesn’t have to ask him twice. He lets go of her throat only long enough to roughly tug on the blinds, pulling them up at a crooked angle. Then he’s back to choking her again, keeping her in place while the thick fingers on his opposite hand start stroking her in earnest. 

Coruscant’s skyline glitters in the afternoon sunlight, and Rey’s eyes focus on one building in particular, right across from their hotel. If she squints she can see people in their offices, going about their daily business. Totally unaware of the depravity that’s happening above them. 

“Wonder what those fancy professionals in their smart lookin’ suits would think if they glanced up from their desks and saw you? Spread out like this for them to see? Would you like it if they watched you get choked and fingered?”

Rey grabs hold of Clyde’s forearm to steady herself, feeling dizzy from what he’s saying. He slips one finger inside her heat, pulls it out and sucks on it, then slips two back in, stuffing her with them. 

“You taste so fuckin’ sweet and ripe. But anyone who happens to see you right now won’t ever know that. They can look but can’t touch. Can’t taste. Only I can.” 

His fingers push in and out of her, dragging along her inner flesh, against every sensitive nerve ending inside of her. She’s going to cum soon, going to cum _again_ , and the ache inside of her is so immense that her legs actually start to shake on their own accord, messing with her balance. 

“Clyde, please—”

“Need to use your safeword?”

He continues his fast pace, mercilessly toying with her body, but she shakes her head no. 

“No! I just...I need you! Inside of me. _Please,_ Clyde. Please Daddy. I’ll be so good for you if you just fuck me now. Fuck me hard. Like a—” She swallows harshly, wetting her lips. “Like a little slut. Make me your cock slut and I’ll do anything. Just... _please_. I can’t—” 

She’s roughly thrown onto her back in a flash, the breath forcibly expelled from her lungs in the best way. Clyde climbs on top of her and rips his boxers down his legs, taking out his fat cock again. It looks heavy, engorged. It’s going to stretch her to the max, she just knows it. 

Clyde exhales harshly, his eyes roving over every bit of her naked skin. “ _Fuck._ I gotta - gotta get a condom—” He moves to stand but Rey clings to him, furiously shaking her head. If he leaves her for even one second in the state she’s in, she thinks she might die. 

“I have an implant. And I’m clean. Just - please. Give me what I want. Paint me with your cum. _Inside_ this time.” 

That flips a switch. 

If she thought him crazed before, he goes absolutely wild. He spreads her legs, making room for himself, and grabs hold of his length, stroking it as he looks down at her cunt.

“You get to fuckin’ come this time but you’re gonna pay for it later, get me? I can’t keep goin’ easy on you. You need discipline in your life and you need it _bad_. You’re a fuckin’ sex crazed brat who needs to be brought to heel.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m a brat. I’m such a brat. A dirty slutty brat who wants your hard cock inside me, splitting me open. And I do. I do need discipline. Need it from you,” Rey pants, her words close to nonsensical, pulling him back down to her. She kisses him roughly, teeth clacking, as he lines himself up with her. His cockhead bumps against her clit a few times, hot and hard, until he finally, _finally_ presses inside with one swift thrust.

Rey actually chokes on her spit. 

He’s...big. 

Almost too big. 

There’s absolutely no more room inside her. He’s taking up every available inch. She can feel the head of his cock graze her cervix but she swears it feels like he’s halfway up her belly. He’s gonna fuck her silly with his cock, rearranging her body’s entire composition from the inside out. 

And when he slowly starts to pull out, his skin dragging against hers...holy _shit_. 

“ _Shit_. Is this what you wanted, huh?” he seethes, shaking all over from the exertion. 

“Yes!”

He slams his hips back against hers and Rey cries out, the pleasure-pain of it, the sense of absolute fullness, all of it already pushing her close to the edge. 

“You wanted me to fuck you so I’m gonna fuck you. Not gently, not sweetly. But like a fuckin’ slu—” He stops himself, shaking his head minutely like he can hardly bear to say it, and that just makes her all the more excited, to have corrupted this sweet man in such a way that now he’s about to degrade her. 

“Like a what? Please, say it.” Rey contracts her inners muscles, clenching around him tight as he pulls back out, and it’s Clyde’s turn to cry out. 

“ _Fuck_! Like a slut!” 

Rey keens, pulling on the globes of his ass to draw him in deeper. “God, say it again. Say it, Daddy.” 

“Ugh, fuck! You’re a fuckin’ slut with a tight hot cunt that feels like heaven and hell combined.”

Another wet slide. He bottoms out, his heavy balls pressing against the cheeks of her ass. They both groan in tandem, looking between their bodies to where they’re joined as one. He pulls out a few inches, shoves himself back in, grinding his pubic bone against hers. It’s unpracticed, his movements erratic and even clumsy at times, but Rey can’t get enough. Enough of him, enough of this. How they look together. It’s hot as hell, and only makes her hornier with each thrust, watching the way her pussy lips stretch around his girth, how his shaft is slick with her arousal. 

“Shit, you’re takin’ me so well. I was - I was real worried.” He licks his pink lips, his mouth parting in a perfect ‘O’ when she tilts her hips up, changing the angle. “You’re - ah! You’re so tiny and I’m too big.”

Rey shakes her head feverishly. “No, _no_ , I like that you’re big. You fill me up. Hit all the right spots.”

“God, Rey. Baby girl. Look at you, drippin’ all down my cock. Makin’ a beautiful mess. Goddamnit, I’m close. You feel too good. Too hot.”

“Cum in me, then. Make me your cumslut. I want to feel it in me. I want it to be so full of it that it drips out.”

“ _Fuck_ , you’re filthy. Filthy girl with a filthy mouth.”

Sweat beads along his brow, and his jaw works as he pistons into her again, setting a frantic pace. Rey can feel herself chasing that high, moments away from cresting. She wants to make it good for both of them, wants for both of them to come at the same time. Maybe she can even try squirting again, since Clyde seemed to love it so much the first time. Determined, she reaches between their sweaty bodies and finds her clit, rubbing frantically. 

“Did I - _fuck_ \- say you could touch yourself?” he pants, hair plastered to his face as he rocks in and out of her.

“N-no. But I’m doing it anyway. Wanna squirt. Wanna be a good slut for you. A good little slut for Daddy’s cock.” 

He closes his eyes tight, like he can barely handle what she’s saying. “ _Jesus,_ Rey. I’m gonna fuckin’ cum. You’re gonna make me fuckin’ cum in that sweet pussy.” He spreads her legs obscenely wide, his real hand hot to the touch, his artificial hand so cold it makes her shiver, and—

And that’s exactly what she needs, the dichotomy of sensations. In a flash she’s there, _finally_ , cumming on a broken moan, clenching around him - and there’s that gush of fluid like last time, making everything even messier, even more slippery. 

“Oh _shit_. SHIT!” 

Clyde buries himself to the hilt, his balls slapping against her ass, and then she can feel him throbbing inside of her, spurts of his hot spend finding their home. 

It takes both of them awhile to come back down, holding each other as their chests heave. Rey’s back is rubbed raw from being pounded on the carpet, and she seriously doubts she’ll be able to walk normal for a few days after this, but she feels... _perfect_. So empowered. So fulfilled in a way she never knew. So spoiled and cherished and worshiped and _adored_. This man treats her like a queen, can fuck her like a whore, and she’s never letting him go. _Ever_.

“Rey?”

Clyde kisses her bare chest all over, not in a sexual way, but in a comforting one. She cards her fingers through his sweaty hair, working out the tangles. 

“Hm?”

“I need you to know that - I know I said - that word. _Slut_ ,” he says it quietly this time, like voicing it any louder will do damage, “And I know you wanted me to. But I don’t think of you like that, not really. You - this - means an awful lot to me. So if you ever change your mind and don’t wanna be called that again, just tell me. Okay?”

Rey meets his eyes. He looks so earnest, so considerate, that she doesn’t have the heart to tease him, to tell him that he could call her slut for the rest of her life and she’d be so happy. 

Instead, she nods, holding him close. 

“Yes, sir.”

***

“Open for me.”

Rey does, obediently, and he places one bite of chocolate cake inside her mouth. She’s so hungry, so famished that she could stuff her face with every single item he ordered from room service, but...she likes this. Him taking care of her, seeing to her needs. 

After some brief post-coital cuddling, Clyde had been true to his word and punished her for another whole hour. Edgings, spankings, and more edgings again. Transforming her into an even weepier, hornier mess than before. But she hadn’t once fought him back, and now she’s realizing that maybe, just _maybe_ , following rules and behaving herself isn’t all that bad. Not if this is what happens when she does: sitting on his lap in a fluffy robe, bundled up fresh from a bath he’d given her, getting fed like a pampered princess. 

He oh-so-gently kisses her head as she swallows her cake and then holds up the frozen mudslide he’d ordered for her, when she’d requested something alcoholic and sweet to drink. He was right - it’s a glorified boozy milkshake, creamy and decadent and pairs so well with the cake. 

“Drink this, and then I want you to drink some more water too. Gotta keep you hydrated, you hear?”

Rey nods, grateful, leaning into his touch when he kisses her again. “Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby doll.” 

After she finishes eating, Clyde lays her out on the bed and eats her, too. 

Twice in a row. 

So thoroughly, so passionately, that by the end she knows, beyond a doubt, that he’s ruined her for any other man. In the span of a day, he’s made a permanent indentation on her heart. She’s never been in love before, but she knows she’s headed there with him. Headed to something big, something long lasting. 

And so, as he’s sleeping beside her that night, using her chest as a pillow, Rey pushes away the sadness she feels at their imminent goodbye tomorrow and takes a proactive leap instead. 

Turning her phone’s brightness down the lowest it can go, mindful of her bed partner, she pulls up her phone’s web browser.

Heart in her throat, she types in ‘ _Civil Engineering Jobs - West Virginia’_ , and hits search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost) New Year, everyone! Hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for taking nearly 5 months to update, lol. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta Keely for always enabling my smutty tendencies and looking up safe choking practices for me 😂 Love you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my fellow Dadam housemate Siri. Happy Birthday!! It's been so fun getting to know you. I hope you like my first dip into Reylogan. I had so much fun writing Clyde. He's such a sweet boi ❤️️
> 
> Thanks to my betas Michelle and Keely for taking a look at my writing as always. Keely directed me to [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6U5IcY6Le2I2y1dmr9CCHt) which is just perfect 😂 It's what I listened to as I edited this.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/alfreylo).


End file.
